themickfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of The Mick. On May 16, 2016, Fox ordered a 13 episode season. The season premiered on January 1, 2017, and resumed in its regular Tuesday night slot on January 3, 2017. On January 11, 2017, Fox picked up the series for a full season of 17 episodes. Synopsis THE MICK is a no-holds-barred single-camera comedy that gives new meaning to the phrase “dysfunctional family.” MACKENZIE A.K.A. “Mickey” (Kaitlin Olson, “It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia”) is a brash, two-bit hustler from Rhode Island who has spent her entire life shirking any semblance of responsibility. Lacking any drive, but in constant search of the next easy payday, Mickey is not without her charms. She’s smart, she’s fun, and despite all appearances, her head’s always in the game. She just needs a big win. That win sorta comes true when, looking for a handout, Mickey visits her estranged sister and billionaire brother-in-law in Greenwich, CT, but gets more than she bargained for, as this absurdly rich couple flees the country to escape federal fraud charges. In a surprising turn of events, Mickey must assume guardianship of their three high-maintenance and ill-parented children: SABRINA (Sofia Black-D'Elia, “The Messengers,” “Gossip Girl”), an ambitious, 18-going-on-30-year-old who is a worthy adversary to Mickey; CHIP (Thomas Barbusca, “The New Normal,” “Grey’s Anatomy”), 13, an arrogant, entitled neo-con-in-the-making with an extremely punchable face; and BEN (newcomer Jack Stanton), seven, an adorably fragile nerd. The life that Mickey has wanted for so long now is within her reach – the mansion, the convertible, the swimming pool, the walk-in closet full of designer clothes. But as Mickey is well aware, nothing in life is free. The price? Transforming these outrageously spoiled children into honest, hard-working, decent members of society – something this foul-mouthed, debaucherous and completely out-of-her-element woman knows absolutely nothing about. Being a mother was never in Mickey’s game plan, but these kids desperately need a parent. And as irresponsible as Mickey has been her entire life, she may discover that responsibility and motherhood aren’t the buzzkill she always thought they would be. Cast Main Cast *Kaitlin Olson as Mackenzie Murphy *Sofia Black-D'Elia as Sabrina Pemberton *Thomas Barbusca as Chip Pemberton *Jack Stanton as Ben Pemberton *Carla Jimenez as Alba *Scott MacArthur as Jimmy Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Tricia O'Kelley as Poodle Pemberton *Laird MacIntosh as Christopher Pemberton *Susan Park as Liz *Hector Buentello as Geno *Nadia Ryann as Steffi *Concetta Tomei as Evelyn Pemberton *Suzanne Whang as Dr. Frenkel *Andy Favreau as Kai *John Ennis as Sully Co-Stars *Asif Ali as Security Guard *Exie Booker as FBI Agent *Tim Trella as Ice Cream Vendor *Kirk Fox as Loan Shark *E.J. Callahan as Colonel Pemberton *Arnell Powell as Fred the Fed *Charles Maceo as Paramedic *Carlos Antonio as Lyle *Misha Gonz-Cirkl as Crowd Patron Episodes :Main article: Episode Guide *1.01 - Pilot *1.02 - The Grandparents *1.03 - The Buffer *1.04 - The Balloon *1.05 - The Fire *1.06 - The Master *1.07 - The Country Club *1.08 - The New Girl *1.09 - The Snitch *1.10 - The Mess *1.11 - The Baggage *1.12 - The Wolf Multimedia Images |-|Promotional posters= Mick-S1-Promo.jpg Mick-S1-Promo2.jpg Mick-S1-Promo3.jpg Mick-S1-Promo4.jpg Mick-S1-Promo5.jpg Mick-S1-Promo6.jpg Mick-S1-Promo7.jpg Mick-S1-Promo8.jpg Mick-S1-Promo9.jpg Mick-S1-Promo10.jpg Mick-S1-Promo11.jpg Mick-S1-Promo12.jpg Mick-S1-Promo13.jpg Mick-S1-Promo14.jpg Mick-S1-Promo15.jpg Mick-S1-Promo.png Mick-S1-Promo1.jpg Mick-S1-Promo16.jpg Mick-S1-Promo17.jpg Mick-S1-Promo18.jpg Mick-S1-Promo19.jpg Mick-S1-Promo20.jpg Mick-S1-Promo21.jpg Mick-S1-Promo22.jpg Mick-S1-Promo23.jpg Mick-S1-Promo24.jpg Mick-S1-Promo25.jpg Mick-S1-Promo26.jpg Mick-S1-Promo27.jpg Mick-S1-Promo28.jpg Mick-S1-Promo29.png Mick-S1-Promo32.jpg Mick-S1-Promo33.jpg Mick-S1-Promo34.jpg Mick-S1-Promo35.jpg Mick-S1-Promo36.jpg Mick-S1-Promo37.jpg |-| Character promotionals= Mickey-Promo-3.jpeg Mickey-Promo-2.jpeg Mickey-Promo.jpeg Mick-S1-Promo29.jpg Mick-S1-Promo31.jpg Mick-S1-Promo30.jpg Sabrina-S1.jpeg Chip-Promo.jpeg Ben-Promo.jpeg Jimmy-Promo.jpeg Alba-Promo.jpeg Videos |-|Previews= A Raucous Slapstick Romp Season 1 THE MICK That’s What She Said Season 1 THE MICK New Year's Resolutions Season 1 THE MICK One Of Those Lives Season 1 THE MICK |-|Cast Chats= Max Greenfield & Kaitlin Olson Probe Each Other In The FOX Lounge FOX BROADCASTING Inside The Actor's Character Season 1 THE MICK The Mick In 10 Words Season 1 THE MICK Kaitlin Olson Shares A little Taste Of THE MICK Season 1 THE MICK |-|National Drink Days= National Hot Buttered Rum Day Season 1 THE MICK National Bloody Mary Day Season 1 THE MICK National Champagne Day Season 1 THE MICK National Sangria Day Season 1 THE MICK National Screwdriver Day Season 1 THE MICK National Lager Day Season 1 THE MICK |-|#KidsAreDicks Campaigns= KidsAreDicks Marketing Campaign Was A Success! Season 1 THE MICK KidsAreDicks Snapchat Promotion Season 1 THE MICK KidsAreDicks Times Square Billboard Season 1 THE MICK Mickey's KidsAreDicks Marketing Campaign Season 1 THE MICK |-|Specials= Mickey And Sabrina’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Jimmy’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Ben’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Alba’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Chip’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Category:Aired Seasons Category:Seasons